


O, Swear Not By The Moon, The Inconstant Moon

by BandGirl33



Series: Secrets in Ink [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Pain Kink, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Calum, brat calum, i didn't proof read, maybe some muke, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGirl33/pseuds/BandGirl33
Summary: Now that Calum and Ashton have worked out their feeling, they seem to lack in something. Calum keeps getting frustrated that Ashton never seems to want to have sex with him.





	1. But Never The Same Love Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part to "If You Say Jump, I Ask How High."  
> Enjoy the smut.

It’s been a month since the boys landed back in LA. The new of Calum and Ashton’s relationship seems to be old new by now and the boys were just soaking up as much time they had to just be with each other before they had to start writing the next album. Calum knew that Ashton had more experience with sex, even sex with guys, so the fact that nothing ever went farther than a sloppy hand job was driving him insane. It was almost as if Ashton was scared of breaking him. Every time Calum would try and further things between him and his curly headed boyfriend Ashton froze and insisted that the hand job was enough. The tan boy was running out of idea to try and get Ashton to have sex with him, so he went to Michael, hopefully his best friend could help him get further with the older boy. 

He glanced over at his boyfriend who was passed out on the couch, drooling onto his arm and letting out cute little snores. They decided to have a day in watching movies and cuddling. He wasn’t sure why the lack of sex between the two was bugging him so bad. He knew he was being irrational about the whole thing, but it makes Calum feel unwanted, which he knew wasn’t the case. Calum knew that the other boy was holding himself back from what he wanted but his mind was still getting past the thought of getting rejected still.  
~  
~  
~  
When Calum voiced his concerns to Michael late that night, the older boy demanded that that had a best friend dinner with just the two of them. The whole situation set Michael off into the biggest fit of giggles he has ever seen, stating “He knows you have zero experience in this department Cal, he called Luke just yesterday about how bad he wanted you and how scared he was to push you further than you wanted to go. He thinks you only keep trying to push it because you think he does.” Calum was speechless at this information, his boyfriend was so stupid. Mike let Calum whine a little longer before he called it a night, telling Calum to go talk to the older boy.

He sat in his car for about 20 minutes before he walked back into the house he shared with his boyfriend. When he made his way through their front door he could hear Ashton singing along to his music in the kitchen, presumably making himself some dinner since Calum had already eaten. The view he had when he made it to the kitchen entry was one of his favorites, Ashton was just in boxers, standing in front of the stove while singing some shitty top 40 song and swaying his hips to the beat. Ashton’s phone was on the counter closest to Calum, so the younger boy strode forward and paused the song, the action caused the shorter boy to turn around in shock. The boys just stared at each other before Calum spoke, “You are an actual idiot babe.” A look of confusion passed across Ashton’s face before Calum continued, “If you were scared of pushing me too far too fast then you should have just talked to me, not call Luke you fucking noodle.” Ashton looked like a deer caught in the headlights, shocked and shrinking into himself.

“I wasn’t trying to bone just please you, I just wanted to fuck, for me, not you.”

“Oh.” Was the very smooth response he got from his boyfriend.  
“I thought the stunt I pulled taught us how shitty things turn out when we aren’t open about things Ash.”

“I just didn’t want to hurt you.”

He could tell that Ashton nervous.

“I wouldn’t have let you, not even you could get me to do something I didn’t want.”

“I know.”

Calum thought about his next sentence before the very blunt and shocking words left his mouth.

“Well now that we have that out of the way go ahead and eat so that we can fuck, I’m gonna go take a shower.”

He stood still long enough to see the shocked look on his boyfriend’s face before turning and heading to their bathroom. He knew he was being mean for leaving Ashton in the kitchen after dropping that bomb on him, but he figured he might as well have a little fun with the boy before they had sex.

Calum was about 10 minutes into his shower before the door was opening into the bathroom. He chuckled to himself as he heard the familiar sounds of clothes hitting the floor before Ashton pulled the shower door open, glaring at the tan boy under the water.

“You’re an asshole.”

“You already knew that babe.”

Ashton didn’t respond, instead he just stared the boy down with such an intensity that Calum felt his knees go weak. There was something in the way his boyfriend was staring at him, like he wanted to destroy him but in the best way possible.

“Turn the water off and get on the bed, face down.”

Calum let an involuntary moan out at the dominant tone Ashton has used with him, he didn’t realize that his body started moving to do exactly what he was told, like a flip in his brain was switched onto autopilot.

“Now Calum.” He zoned out, of course he did.

What came out of Calum’s mouth next was a completely unconscious thing and the moment it left his mouth he froze.

“Yes Daddy.”

The color in Ashton’s eyes got considerably darker as he let out what could only be described as a growl. He didn’t wait for Calum to finish making it to the bed, he swooped in and grabbed the younger boy under his thing and slammed him against the wall. He shifted his weight to press a little harder between Calum’s legs before he brought on hand up to grip the younger boys face, forcing the Calum to make eye contact.

“I don’t want to move to fast and hurt you Cal but if you keep calling me that I will wreck you, do you understand?”

A slow smirk started across the younger boy’s face before he leaned in to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear, it came out as almost a while and was the best thing Ashton had ever heard.

“Yes Daddy, I understand.”

Calum was about to be destroyed and he was ready for it.


	2. I Need You Closer So I Can Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum acts like a brat to get exactly what he wants and lets Ashton in on a little secret of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this is only my second fic and my first smut so be nice please, I'm trying.

Suddenly Calum was being pulled from the wall, his boyfriend large hands keeping a solid grip on his ass, and was thrown onto their bed hard enough to make his body bounce upward a few times before he settled. The boys instantly moved all on their stuff into one room, choosing Ashton’s since he had the bigger bed and closet for both of their things. Calum got lost in thought about how big of a mess it was to try and fit all of their things into one room. A sharp smack to his inner thigh brought him back to reality. Oh yeah, they were about to have sex.

“What’s on your mind Babe?”

“I was thinking about how much of a shit storm it was for us to move into one room, didn’t realize we both owned so much.”

Instead of being upset that Calum was distracted Ashton let out a little giggle and looked at the younger boy with a mass amount of fondness. He could tell when Ashton had a realization about what was happening.

“You do know you’re bottoming…. right?”

“I figured as much. You have no clue how many times I’ve gotten off to the thought of you fucking me with your fingers.”

“Fuck Cal… you can’t say that shit.”

Calum felt a strong grip under his knees as he was being pulled to the end of the bed. His heart was racing, and he was rock solid, so was Ashton. The older boy was bigger than Calum thought he would be and the thought of being stretched out by his boyfriend’s dick made his mouth water and a moan escape his mouth.

“Like what you see Sweetheart?”

“God yeah Ash, you’re perfect.”

“I’m sorry, what did you call me?”

Fuck. “You’re perfect Daddy.”

“You’re so pretty Baby.”

The praise name made Calum let out another long, low moan. All he wanted was to please Ashton right now and the fact that he had succeeded was the biggest turn on for him. 

Ashton’s lips made their way over as much of Calum’s chest as he could do before he stood up and let the younger boy know he was grabbing lube. Calum watched him walk around the room, hard cock swinging ever so slightly with the sway of his hips. His heart started pumping faster at the click that came from the cap of the bottle Ashton was holding. He watched as his boyfriend squirted a glob onto his fingers, rubbing them together to try and warm it up as much as possible. He knew that his boyfriend was extremely rough and dominant in bed, a fact he found out during Ashton’s relationship with Bryanna.

He wasn’t in love with Bryanna, Calum knew that. What they had and were about to do was going to be 100x better than anything that he did with her.

His almost petty thought process was cut short by the feeling of a finger rubbing around his rim. It was like electricity had gone through his spine leaving him a moaning mess under Ashton’s gaze. He heard the older boy chuckle as he started putting more pressure on his hole, teasing the Kiwi under him.

“I’ve barely started, and you already look so fucked out.”

Calum couldn’t even respond with how good he felt, all he could get out were whimpers of “Please Please Please.” 

The oldest boy took about 15 minutes opening Calum up, sucking love bites onto his thighs to try and distract him from the burn of being stretched. Calum knew it was going to hurt but that didn’t keep his body from protesting from the pain. By the time Ashton was done stretching him out he was a moaning mess, he didn’t think he was going to last long if his boyfriend didn’t get in him right away.

“Ash, I’m gonna cum just from your fingers if you don’t stop soon, I need you in me.”

Ashton could hear how desperate he was, not even correcting the boy on what he called him.

“Okay Baby, tell me if it’s too much and I’ll stop.”

“Just get inside me.”

He felt the sting of a slap to his inner thigh letting him know that Ashton didn’t appreciate being told what to do. He could see his boyfriend’s patience wearing thin as he lined himself up with the younger boy’s hole.

“If you keep acting like a brat I’m going to stop being so caring about you being comfortable.”

Calum knew that his response was going to set Ashton off, but he threw his caution to the wind.

“I never said I wanted to be comfortable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos and ideas for me to write on!


	3. I'm The Cutest When I'm Crying For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum gets what he wants but the aftermath gives him a shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter because If I had stopped anywhere else it wouldn't have made sense.

The band didn’t know he had a major pain kink, no one did but the random girls he’s slept with. He got off on feeling their sharp nails drag down his back, drawing blood, and his hair being pulled way too hard. The looked that crossed Ashton’s face was one of major confusion morphing into extreme lust.

“You like the pain, you want me fuck into you before I can even properly prep you.”

He let out a whine, “Daddy, please.”

“Shh Baby Boy, I’ll make this so good for you.”

The older boy didn’t give Calum any time to brace himself, using their conversation, if you could call it that, as a distraction while he lubed up his throbbing hard on. The moment the last words died on his tongue Ashton was thrusting into him. There was no adjustment time, Calum went from being completely empty to having Ashton’s full length buried in his ass, pounding relentlessly. His was being fucked in just the perfect spot, making him see stars and making his body ache in just the right way. He wasn’t going to last long at this pace, he never expected to.

“So close… Ash… please… Daddy.”

“Me too Bae, hold on just a little longer.”

“Please please please”

“Okay Baby, cum with Daddy, let go for me. Cum for me pretty boy.”

Calum didn’t realize that had blacked out but when he came to he felt like he was floating. His whole body was tingling, and he felt like he was in heaven. He barely registered the concerned look of his boyfriend who was currently leaning over him with a wet rag pressed to his head.

“Are you okay babe?”

“I feel so good Ash, I’ve never felt better.”

He knew had a stupid grin on his face because Ashton just gave out a surprised laugh.

“Can you walk, or do I need to carry you to the bathroom?”

“Don’t wanna move, come cuddle me.”

“You need to get clean Pretty Boy.”

Calum smiled at the name. “Just wipe me down and get in bed with me.”  
~  
~  
~  
Calum regretted not showering the moment he woke up. He smelled like cum and sweat. When he went to push himself off the bed to head to a shower he was stopped by an extremely muscular arm pinning him hips down.

“Babe, move your arm I need to shower.” He whispered as he shook the older boy.”

“I told you to do it last night, now you’re just gonna be in pain the whole time.” His boyfriend grumbled with his face in a pillow.

“Seriously Ash, move, I feel gross and need to piss.”

He heard another grumble before the weight of the arm was lifting off of him.

When Ashton told him, he was going to be in pain he wasn’t expecting it to be that bad. The moment he stood up a sharp pain went up his spine causing his knees to give out and him to let out a yelp. The noise instantly had Ashton flying out of bed to the younger boy who was on his knees at the foot of their bed. Calum was trying to even out his breathing enough to try and stand back up.

The older boy just chuckled before he lifted Calum back on the bed, telling him to stay out while he ran a bath. He could smell the bubbles Ashton had placed in the water and hear the soft music to put on while the water was running.

When the older man slowly placed Calum in the water he gave him a big smile.

“I left some aspirin on the ledge here with some water, I’m going to go make some breakfast for when you get done in here. Love you.”

Love you, you’re the best.”

“I know.”

His boyfriend left with a wink, leaving the tan boy to soak his pain away and scrub the grime of last night’s activities off his body. He barely remembers Ashton opting to shower last night instead of being extra gross in the morning like Calum was. He has in the bath for about 20 minutes, giving the meds time to start working and Ashton enough time to cook. He could smell the food before he even stepped out of tub, still sore but able to walk. He pulled on some boxers and made his way slowly to the other side of the house to the kitchen, Ashton had the same soft music playing as he did in the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a great idea for a Muke oneshot that I wanna do.  
> Leave some kudos and writing ideas and I'll make sure to let yall know when that Muke fic is up.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some Kudos and writing ideas!


End file.
